Vivir con una pesada
by NIngyuoi45
Summary: Akaito es un adolescente que vive bien, sin preocuparse de nada en su pequeña existencia tranquila.Existencia que será muy rápidamente agitada por la llegada fracasante de un pequeño ser rubio decidido a no dejarlo en paz.Una fiction que retraza el cotidiano de varios adolescentes,tanto en los momentos de felicidad que los de pena. Fiction original de Sweety Kyojiro


_Mis padres han tomado la decisión de llamarme Akaito. Akaito, sinceramente. Pero bueno, no puedo culparlos demasiado, somos un poco tontos cuando se trata de tu todo primer hijo. Sino, reanudemos. Tengo actualmente 17 años y estudio en un liceo bastante agradable. Bueno, el nivel no es super simple para los que no hacen nada como yo pero cuando se hacen esfuerzos, sirve para algo. Y entonces, cuando leéis estas líneas os decís: "Ya este tío solo tiene una vida de mierda, osea me da igual, voy a leer otra fiction."...Haha, si supierais cuánto lo hubiese deseado. Mi vida a literalmente cambiado de sentido cuando mi padre ha conocido una mujer. Yep. Pero bueno veis que eso no causa gran problema, lo puedo entender. La cosa que causa realmente problema y que es rompebolas est un espécimen humano. Quereís saber? Entonces leed lo que viene o en el peor de los casos piraos. Tengo cosas que hacer además.  
_

PV Akaito

Los ojos rojos del chico joven observaban incansablemente la pantalla del televisor. Sus dedos se activaban sobre los botones de su mando y toda su atención estaba dirigida sobre un combate contra un boss particularmente difícil de superar. Oyendo voces familiares en el resto del apartamento y una voz ordenandole de venir a unirse, Akaito perdió el control de su personaje y se comió un ataque digno de un HDP de parte del boss. Suspirando y quejándose como un niño de ocho años, el adolescente salió de su habitación de un paso desmotivado. Llegando, pudo notar que su madrastra y su padre sonreían ampliamente.

"¡Akaito! Tenemos que presentarte a alguien."

¿Alguien? Sin embargo a él parecía haber oído solamente las voces de la señora Akita y su padre. Bueno, no hay que hablar demasiado cuando se juega en non-stop a los videojuegos. Una chica de talla mediana, de aproximadamente 1m50 salió de la cocina. Tenía el pelo tan rubio que su madre y no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que se parecían como dos gotas de agua. Akaito tragó saliva observándola aún más. Jamás había visto a esta chica…¿Por qué se lo había escondido? Además, su padre nunca hacía alusión a ella cuando hablaban de su madrastra.

"Te presento mi hija, Neru.

-¿Heh?¡ Pero nunca me habíais dicho que tenias una hija!, se esclamó, aún bajo el shock.

-Hé...Queríamos hacerte una sorpresa, respondió el amo de la casa a su lugar.

-Pfff …¡Pues es nula vuestra sorpresa!

-¿Porque crees que a mi me gusta ser tu hermanastra?" le lanzó de golpe la pequeña rubita con una mirada negra.

El ni siquiera se revolvió por su respuesta. Visto el careto de la cosa, se veía tanto que era una Tsundere alias las tías super mierdas en los anime. Pero se preparó a responderle de manera bien sarcástica, para mostrarle que estaba ahí, en SU territorio. Los dos padres, quienes habían visto que había claramente una tensión desagradable flotando en el aire, propusieron entonces ayudarles con las últimas cajas de cartón.

Y duró alrededor de una hora. Cansado de haber tenido que hacer tanto esfuerzo, el adolescente subió rápidamente las marchas de las escaleras para poder encerrarse y estar finalmente tranquilo. Cerrando la puerta tras él, se dirigió hacia su biblioteca agarrando un manga al azar. Calado confortablemente sobre su cama, se puso a leer, silencioso cual tumba. Según él, Neru debía estar todavía en su habitación tomando un tiempo para instalarse. Mejor imposible, la paz por fin le estaba acordada. Pero a cualquier momento, los pequeños instantes de placer tenian que terminarse, y Akaito lo entendió al oír el ruido de su puerta abrirse. Se esperaba a ver su padre al marco de la puerta, seguramente para pedirle que le ayudase otra vez, pero no. Era Neru. Saltó de golpe de su confortable cama, irritado, y se puso delante de la pequeña rubita de mirada astuta.

"¿ Qué ?

Qué acogida, francamente… se quejó ella cruzando los brazos.

Bueno dilo, ¿que quieres?

Son los padres. Han dicho que venga a verte para conocerte.

Vale. Empieza"

Se maldijo interiormente. Cual era el interés de venir a molestarle para algo tan inútil que eso? Y no era como si no fueran a tener otras ocasiones.

"Como sabes, me llamo Neru. La única cosa que me gusta es mi telefono portatil. Y eso es todo"

La miró largamente, antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas.

¡HAHAHA! ¡¿Qué es esa presentación?!

Me da igual que te guste o no, ahora presentate", le cortó ella.

Le hizo una presentación detallada, mucho más detallada que la suya. Ella inclinó la cabeza y se fue. Esa chica era de un extraño… De todas maneras, Akaito solo esperaba en no tener que llevarla la mañana siguiente al liceo.

El aburrido domingo cambió su plaza por un lunes todavía más aburrido. El joven que dormía profundamente, bien envuelto en sus mantas cuando el horrible despertador lo sacó desagrablemente de los acogedores brazos de Morfea. Presionó el botón para parar el desagradable sonido y salió a grandes penas de su cama… tan confortable… tan dulce.

Se estiró como cada mañana y se arropó. Sus padres ya se habían ido a trabajar y Neru aún no había salido de su habitación. Peor por ella, pero él no tenía porque despertarla. Desayunando rápidamente y abriendo la puerta, cayó sobre su amigo Kaito, que le esperaba como cada mañana. Bueno vale… Kaito era algo más que su amigo. EH NO NO NO, NADA DE YAOI. Kaito era su primo… Poco sorprendente visto la originalidad de sus nombres, pero Akaito lo consideraba como un muy buen amigo.

"Hey Akai, ¿ Que tal has dormido ?

Pues bof…

Te lo tienes muy creído, ¡estúpido hermano! " gritó una voz aguda que conocía tan bien.

Por supuesto ninguna sorpresa, era Neru que había salido disparada de la casa. Toda roja, pero sobre todo enfadada, les lanzó una mirada penetrante a cada uno. Un poco más y sus dos ojos amarillos estaban llenos de relámpagos preparados para electrizarlos sin piedad.

¡Es kawaï! -Comentó Kaito mirando fijamente Neru- ¿Es tu novia?

¡Imbécil! Le insultó Neru apretando sus puños- ¡Ese tomate solo es mi hermanastro! ¡Como si fuera a amarlo..!

Se alejó rápidamente, abandonandolos como dos imbéciles felices. ¿Él un tomate? ¡¿Pero quién se creía?! Pero Kaito tampoco estaba mejor hoy. La había escuchado tratarlo de "estúpido hermano", y además después, le preguntaba si salian juntos. Y durante todo el trayecto no paró de hablar de ella, mientras que Akaito suspiraba haciendo como si escuchase todo lo que él contaba sobre una chica que había visto una sola vez en su vida.

Al entrar por el portal del edificio, Akaito se paró de golpe. Neru estaba tranquilamente hablando con V Flower, una chica rebelle y descarada. Con solo mirándolas de lejos, veía bien hasta que punto parecían llevarse bien. De todas maneras, le daba igual. No apreciaba demasiado Flower, y más, nunca le había dirigido la palabra. Su mejor amiga Ruko vino unirse a él sobre el banco en el cual estaba sentado, Kaito habiéndose ido para saludar otras personas.

" ¿Conoces la rubia de pelo largo que está hablando con Flower?

Yey. Es Neru. Mi hermanastra.- Respondió él de uno tono aburrido.

¡Aah! Esperó que conseguirás vivir con ella.

Si… No te preocupes. ¿Y tú? ¿Como ha pasado tu estancia a las aguas termales con Rook? - Hizo con un aire travieso.

La chica enrojeció inmediatamente a la evocación del nombre de Rook. Salían juntos desde varios años pero cuando se hablaba de él, Ruko se volvía muy corta.

"Pues...ha estado bien...gracias."

Se hablaron unos cuantos minutos y se levantó del banco, acababa de sonar y tenían que ir a sus clases. ¿En qué clase estaría Neru? Akaito suplicó sinceramente para que no estuviese en la suya. Su profesor principal, el señor Honne, era un especialista en molestar sus alumnos, y les gritó para que el silencio reine en la clase. Kaito lanzó una mirada interrogadora a Akaito quien se la devolvió. ¿Porque el otro gritaba? ¿Iba a anunciarles que renunciaba a su trabajo ? Lo que sería un gran alivio para ellos…

"¡SILENCIO POR LA SEGUNDA VEZ!" les gritó por una segunda vez- Mira Neru, no necesitas presentarte, conténtate de sentarte al sitio de Kaito.", hizo apuntandole con el dedo.

OH no...Era una broma…¿No? ¿ Iba a quitar a su mejor amigo para instalar esa cosa a su lado durante todo el año? No...Que horror… ¡Pero qué bien empezaba el año! Todas las miradas se posaron sobre su hermanastra, quien, ignorandoles completamente se sentó al sitio cerca de él, mientras que su primo se alejaba tristemente para tomar otro sitio. Cuando la clase emprendió, él se inclinó lo más discretamente posible hacia el oído de Neru y le susurró, la voz llena de desconfianza:

"¡No creas que te vas a salir con la tu eh!"


End file.
